This invention relates to a ghost canceler which can be used in various television and video systems.
It is know to use a transversal digital filter in a ghost canceler. Conventional ghost cancelers using transversal digital filters tend to be slow in response speed of ghost canceling operation. The slow response speed results from the fact that a common magnification is given to the filter for calculating all of tap gains of the transversal digital filter.